The Next Day
by webwanderer
Summary: The next day, continuing from where Brent Weeks left the story. Purely smut - ViKy


The next day, from where Brent Weeks left the dangerous duo. Enjoy the pure smut !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands flattened themselves on her back, roaming over her shoulders and back and down to her hips in a restless caress, as if trying to assure himself that she was there and still his, trying to mark her as his…

They stumbled backwards, blindly, in the direction of his bedroom, still kissing, their hands busily occupied in touching each other and he wasn't even aware of the times that his back hit an obstacle as they finally found his bedroom.

And it was only then that they released each other, breaking off the kiss just long enough for each of them to hastily strip off their clothing. Normally, they liked to undress each other, slowly so as to savor every inch of bared skin but right now, going slowly was the last thing either of them wanted.

It was just seconds before they were both falling onto his bed, reaching for each other again, their hands greedy, grasping, in their caresses.

His hands were quick, almost rough, and yet still with an element of tenderness to them, as he first cupped, then squeezed her sensitized breasts. She arched up into him with a keening cry, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders and then tangling in his hair as his mouth replaced his hands on her breast, licking, tasting, suckling, first one and then the other. Claiming her as his with lips and teeth and tongue and hands.

She gasped and clung to him, her hands sliding over the smooth skin of his shoulders and down his back in a ravenous, exploratory caress, before moving on to his chest and stomach, feeling the way his muscles leaped and tensed at her touch.

One hand slid down to touch the wetness between her legs, pausing briefly to tickle the sensitive flesh before he slid one, two fingers inside her.

She cried out, her hands falling away from him to clutch at the sheets in helpless arousal, as he kissed her again, hard, swallowing the breathy gasps and moans issuing from her mouth.

And he waited until he felt her begin to clench around his fingers, before he removed his hand and slid smoothly into her in one stroke until he was fully inside her.

The added fullness of him filling her, stretching her, pushed her over the edge and her muscles tightened around him in a spasm, as ecstasy pulsed through her, leaving her limp and spent in his arms.

He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth as he rode out her spasms, and then he began to move, slowly, his fingers moving up to play with her hardened nipples. She urged his head back to hers, kissing him, until he began thrusting his tongue into her mouth in unconscious imitation of the rhythm of his hips.

"Vi," he let out her name in a strangled groan.

"Kylar…" she panted, feeling the glory build inside her again, the delightful tension building until it shattered, washing over her in tidal waves of feeling.

He shuddered and came inside her with one final thrust, his mouth opening on a voiceless shout as he spent himself in her, collapsing bonelessly on top of her.

It was some minutes before either of them regained the ability to move and even then, it was only him rolling over onto his side while she followed, snuggling closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand seeking and finding his.

Almost idly, he raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers, as he murmured, "You're mine." It wasn't a particularly possessive statement, wasn't said with any intensity, but as a simple affirmation of a truth they both already knew.

She brushed her lips against his shoulder. "I know."

"I love you"

"Love you too..." Kylar responded, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Vi grinned madly, hearing those words for the first time, now her heart blossomed with love. She snuggled against him contended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just thought I'd complete the only thing missing in the last book. : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
